A Trust to Save Continued
by Colorsofderainbow
Summary: hey guys! I was going to do another chapter on a trust to save but I felt like doing a new story. lol. you need to read a trust to save to get this. ummm please RR. Colorsofderainbow


**A Trust to Save**

continued

We last saw Phil begging Keely to help him stop PeeldeCool's robot from totally destroying the town of Pickford. His last words were, "you have to trust me." Keely knew the future of Pickford was in danger and she could help change it. She had to trust Phil….she just had to….there was no other choice…she had to risk it. She bravely told Phil, "Ok, Phil. I trust you. No matter what….now what do we do to stop Owen's robot?" Phil smiled. He was extremely happy Keely was going to help him defeat this robot. He then wondered….am I Phily who is honored for stopping the robot madness? Phil's head was swarming with ideas and thoughts. He was so confused. "Phil…..Phil? Phil snap out of it! We need to do something." Keely exclaimed. Phil shook his head, "Sorry about that. I'm so confused. Ok so in the future we celebrate how Phily defeated the robots by using his present day technology to help defeat the robot created by PeeldeCool. So, what we need to do is find Owen's robot and fix its wires so it won't go out of control." Keely understood Phil's plan. She trusted it would work but there was only one problem. "Phil….what about the security guards making sure no one gets to robots? What about all those robots? How will we know which one is PeeldeCool's…uh I mean Owen's?" Phil thought there had to be something wrong. "Well I know from future piñatas what Owen's robot looks like. Little kids always get little PeeldeCool piñatas for Day of Phily and they swing at it until it's beaten. Anyway, that's not a problem. The security guards……well I guess we'll have to go under disguise." Keely looked around for a good disguise. What would get them past the guards? She looked past lockers, past the English room, to see the janitor's closet. "There! We'll be janitors! Cleaning the floors where the robots are!" Phil smiled, "Keely, all the janitors are guys." Keely took out her make up case, "Nothing a little eyeliner could fix." Phil and Keely went into the janitor's closet, put on the navy blue uniform, and put black eyeliner on their top lips to make it look like a mustache. "There we're ummmm...,"Keely looked at their name tags, "Bob and Stewart. Let's go Stewart, there's a mess in the convention room with our names all over it." Phil laughed and the started for the gym, where the robots where held, mop in hand they were janitors in the security guards eyes. They reached the guards but they were told to let the two "janitors" inside to clean up the gym so that Vice Principle Hacket is impressed. "We don't want a repeat of last year. Wooweee that was some doozy of a reaction Hacket gave us." Phil was smart in sneaking them inside. The guards told them to be careful not to touch any of the robots and let them in. Phil led Keely to Owen's robot. Inside Phil's bucket were future gadgets to help make sure Owen's robot didn't go out of control. Phil looked in the robot to see all the wires were fine. He also realized the robot was powered up by a controller. Phil told Keely and she knew what to do. Tomorrow they had to steal Owen's controller from him so the disaster never happens.

Next day

Phil saw Keely and put his finger on his nose, indicating Owen was in the hallway and the controls were insight. Keely put her finger on her nose, and they went into action. They met in the middle of the hallway to make a plan. In a very low voice Phil said, "Ok Keely, this is it, you distract Owen and I'll get the controller." Keely shook her head, "Got it! One question…how do I distract Owen?" Phil exclaimed, "Do your flirty thing. Do whatever just distract him." Keely walked naturally in front of Owen. "OH! Owen! How are you? I have the greatest news!" Owen exclaimed, "hey Keelster! Well I'm pretty good. I mean my new last name is a total chick magnet! What's your news? Are you in love with my last name too?" Keely smiled, "Yea, how did you know! I mean PeeldeCool is such…well…a cool last name! So my news for you is I'm changing my last name too! Yea I……." Phil started for Owen's backpack, which was placed on the floor when Keely arrived. Phil looked in every pocket when Owen almost turned around. Keely said quickly, "OWEN! Umm look, does my shirt look good on me or does it make me look fat?" Phil showed a sign of great relief. He was saved. Phil quickly found the remote and signaled to Keely that he found it. Keely exclaimed, "Well I gotta run! Nice talking with you Owen!" Phil and Keely smiled. They knew they just saved the future of Pickford. Keely trusted Phil's ideas and they saved Pickford. Keely looked at Phil and said, "Well, I guess it really was a trust to save. You did great Phily." Phily…….Phil was the hero…..he couldn't have done it without Keely…he couldn't of done it without her trust to save.


End file.
